Gold Experience Requiem
album) RequiemJOJOVELLER: STANDS ( composition) |mangadebut = Chapter 586 Gold E Requiem (1) |animedebut = |type = Requiem Stand |seiyuu = Misa Watanabe (All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) Romi Park (GioGio PS2 game) |destpower = NONE |speed = NONE |range = NONE |durability = NONE |precision = NONE |potential = NONE }} is the Requiem Stand of Giorno Giovanna, featured in Vento Aureo. This Stand is the evolved form of Gold Experience, created when pierced by the Stand-creating Arrow. Appearance Gold Experience Requiem is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Giorno's. Many of its features resemble the original Gold Experience, including the ladybugs on its hands and the oblong grooves across its body. Its head extends into pointed tips with the back of the head hollow, giving it the appearance of a crown. Its eyes have a unique design among Stands, with the 'eyeballs' embedded in cross-like structure within slanted sockets. It has an extended ridge collar on the back of its neck and several indentations and various other patterns covering its body. When it first appears, it wears the Arrow on its forehead; which eventually falls to the ground.Chapter 589, Gold Experience Requiem (4) Gold Experience Requiem is presented as being primarily ivory white in most media featuring it, with brown, amber and violet features. Personality Gold Experience Requiem speaks to Diavolo in the erased time normally occupied only by him and his Stand King Crimson, explaining that it is able to operate independently of Giorno's consciousness.Chapter 587, Gold Experience Requiem (2) It possesses a rather mechanical and polite tone, akin to a robot and similar to other Stands capable of speech. It expresses a desire to not only protect Giorno, but inherits some of his morals and beliefs, looking down on and belittling Diavolo when he opposes it. Gold Experience Requiem is aware of the fact that not even Giorno knows what its ability is, and confidently states that no other Stand ability can ever oppose it. The Stand counters the idea of Diavolo's arbitrarily-chosen "reality" (the outcomes of King Crimson's ability) by ominously telling him that he himself will never again come to reality at the hands of its own power. Like Gold Experience, its lengthy Stand Cry is "Muda Muda Muda...!" Abilities Gold Experience Requiem is a close-range Requiem Stand. Although it shows combat abilities on par with its previous state Gold Experience, Gold Experience Requiem possesses the arcane power of undoing any action, a power that trumps even the time erasure/nullification of King Crimson. Gold Experience Requiem is powerful enough as a Stand that it permits Giorno to levitate with it.Chapter 586, Gold Experience Requiem (1) As Gold Experience's evolution, Gold Experience Requiem boasts an incredible increase in both speed and power. The Stand is capable of flicking a stone fast enough that it ceases to be visible to the human eye, and has enough power behind it to penetrate through a hand and destroy part of a building. Return to Zero Gold Experience Requiem's ability is to turn any actions and processes, including its opponent's attack and willpower, back to the state of "zero", completely nullifying them.Volume 63, in-between Stand stats, Chapter 588, Gold Experience Requiem (3) Hence, it is virtually invincible, as all "supposed" actions created by an opponent would have been reset (back to point zero). It is mentioned by Giorno himself that he is unsure of the exact workings and limits of Requiem's powersChapter 588, Gold Experience Requiem (3), but it has been shown that its range of influence extends from surface contact to even being in the mere attention of Requiem. If the opponent is attacked by Gold Experience Requiem itself, then they will also continuously experience death, as they will die but repeatedly return to point "zero": the point immediately before the process of death (i.e Diavolo's endless death loops). Through this ability does Requiem create a new "reality", as it calls it, for Diavolo as a form of poetic justice for the many times the mob boss has manipulated reality to his advantage with King Crimson. Life Giver Despite its transformation, Gold Experience Requiem appears to have not only retained its life-giving abilities after evolving, but said abilities are noted to be more potent compared to the original Gold Experience. This is demonstrated briefly when Requiem turns a small stone into a scorpion that then attacks Diavolo, all within a matter of a few seconds. Gallery Manga= GERequiemFirstGlimpse.PNG|First glimpse of Gold Experience Requiem GERFirst.png|Gold Experience Requiem with Giorno GER 2010 Manga Promo.png|'The World of JoJo' Promo Diavoloelimination.jpg|Gold Experience Requiem defeats Diavolo Chapter 589.jpg|Cover, Chapter 589 Goldexperiencerequiem.jpg|Statistics of GER GoldExperienceRequiem.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' GioGio Stands.png|Part 5 Stands |-| Game= GERPS2.PNG|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure GoldExperienceRequim ASBnobackgorund.png|Gold Experience Requiem's render for All-Star Battle GiornoGERGHA.jpg|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem, ASB Giorno GER jojoeoh.png|Gold Experience Requiem's render for Eyes of Heaven GEREoH.PNG|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem, EoH GER-DHA.png|GER during its version of Giorno's solo DHA, EoH |-| Other= Gold Experience Requiem.jpeg|GER Super Action Statue figure Gold experience requiem.jpg|GER solid figurine Trivia *After the Stand's first appearance, the Arrow tip falls from its head; leaving ambiguity as to whether Giorno has retained it. *In All-Star Battle, it is shown that Gold Experience Requiem functions normally under the time-accelerating effect of Made in Heaven, and that Giorno remains immune to the effect as long as he has Requiem active. *''Eyes of Heaven'' introduces a Stand, The World Over Heaven, capable of nullifying Gold Experience Requiem's ability. This marks The World Over Heaven as being the only known Stand that is able to defeat Gold Experience Requiem's seemingly invincible power. However, this is only game logic, as the game probably coded Giorno to be affected in said cutscene. However, if modding is done, Giorno may not be affected by The World Over Heaven, which means it may still be invincible. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Evolved Stands